The Newest Cullen
by Aliya Regatti
Summary: Bella is the newest member of the vegetarian vampire Cullen coven. This takes place five years after she is turned. What happens when they find a human who knows what they are, because of a book? All usual pairings and new characters.
1. The Newest Cullen

**A/N: This occurs after ****Breaking Dawn****, but only if what I want to happen happens; therefore, I choose that Bella and Edward got married, she was changed, and Jake imprinted on someone else, she went to see the Volturi… This all occurs five years after she was changed.**

**Disclaimer: My life has been so pitiful that I don't own Twilight, although I do own Eclipse. Hmm, maybe since I own Eclipse, they'll send me the rights... **

**Ten minutes on the phone later: Dang, seems you have to own the ideas for a story to own its rights. Oh well, at least I tried. At least I own this storyline, even if I don't own its characters.**

Bella POV

It had been five years… five wonderful years of learning what it's like to be a vampire. The day after the transformation was the most fun day of my life. It was so hard to get used to the changes. My power was so interesting. Carlisle was shocked and impressed. So were the Volturi. I had the power of any vampire I had ever touched. And I could see the powers that people would have if they were turned. And I could see what powers vampires had. AND I could prevent people from using their powers on me. _AND_ I could let people into my head if I wanted to; pull them in if I had to. I wasn't very good at controlling my powers though, so I threatened everyone with a shopping trip/makeover courtesy of Alice and me if they couldn't keep their thoughts from straying to their spouses.

My human memories hadn't faded. They were all safely locked in my head; and if I couldn't remember something, I had numerous videos and photographs, courtesy of Renee when I married Edward.

My wedding was so wonderful. Alice had done a perfect job with everything. As the ceremony began, Charlie said Jake came in, dragging a beautiful girl. This girl ended up being his imprint: Marie, a bold, brunette Montanan. She was perfect for Jacob, and we talked a little before I went on my honeymoon.

"Are you sure you want to be a vampire?" she asked.

"Of course. If Jake was a werewolf, and you could only be with him if you became a werewolf too, what would you do?" I asked back, as my dad walked up to say goodbye.

She laughed at my joke, and then said, "Okay. I see what you mean."

We parted then, exchanging email addresses to keep in touch if need be.

I had received emails about every aspect of Jake and Marie's lives. I was probably the third person informed when they had kids.

My honeymoon was glorious and when we returned, Edward changed me. IT was painful, but the rewards far outweighed the pain.

I didn't have many problems around humans, probably because of Carlisle. I was glad of Alice's ability; it meant that I got out of class when I saw myself getting into trouble because of someone's clumsiness. Now though, I was starting to get bored where we were. School and hunting were the only things that could keep my mind clear enough to not mope when Edward was gone. He was on a guys-only hunting trip with Jasper. Over Christmas break unfortunately.

Alice was bored too, so she had gone shopping. Bath and Body Works was having a sale and she wanted to get some "wallflowers", whatever those were. She had driven to Manistee from the small town in the Upper Peninsula we were living in.

I was listening to my iPod when I heard her wheels crunch up the driveway. I had a quick vision of Emmett putting his face in a pillow. I knew, whatever Alice had, this was going to be good.

Alice banged the door open and set down numerous bags. It seemed that she had also gone Christmas shopping for everyone except me.

"Rosalie! Get down here!" she yelled. It was a demand, so Rosalie came downstairs.

Alice grabbed the pillow behind my head so I sat and pulled out my ear buds to watch and listen better.

"Smell this!" Alice sprayed some body splash on the pillow. Rose leaned in. I could smell it from where I was sitting, and I certainly liked it.

"Whoa, what is this?" Rosalie asked.

"It's called Sensual Amber," Alice replied.

"Emmett, get down here!" Rosalie yelled up the stairs.

Emmett lumbered down the stairs, with annoyed expression.

"Emmett, come smell this pillow."

Emmett grabbed it from her, took his pointer finger and scratched right where Alice had sprayed.

Alice quickly said, "Emmett, why are you scratching the pillow?"

He looked up, confused.

"Rose wants me to smell it," he answered with 'duh' look at Rosalie and me.

I laughed and said, "Emmett, it's not a scratch-and-sniff pillow."

Immediately, a look of disgust came over his face.

"Well then, I'm not going to smell it!" He stomped his foot and began to go back upstairs.

"Come on. Please. For me?" Rosalie could really make that boy do anything she wanted.

"Fine. But only for you Rose." He leaned in and took a whiff. His brain spouted images of Rosalie wearing this scent. Pretty quickly it became Rosalie wearing only this scent.

"Alice, can you finish unloading the car so we can take Emmett to get his makeover?" I asked with a sigh.

Emmett's brain froze. As he slowly worked through that one question I asked, he realized what he had done.

"No," he whispered in an extremely scared voice.

"Yes," I smiled back at him.

Next thing he knew, he was in the back of a yellow Porsche, speeding away down the highway, back to Manistee.

**A/N: A shout out to my sister, who loves Sensual Amber. The scratch-and-sniff pillow was inspired by her as well. Every-other chapter will be from Bella's POV. Next chapter won't include the Cullens, but it is important to the story. As soon as I finish typing and get 2 reviews I will put the next chapter up. All I want is two, sweet or sour, reviews. And to own Twilight, of course, but that is very much impossible.**


	2. Janelle

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait; I was having trouble finding time to have it edited, plus Breaking Dawn came out and I'm volunteering in a summer school writing class. **

**This is the first chapter without all of our favorite vampires. Don't worry, after the first two or three from our new character's POV, they'll be there.**

**Disclaimer: I own this bowl of Puppy Chow. Hold on a moment! "Dad, give me that back!" Okay, I guess I own nothing.**

Janelle's POV

"Janelle! We've got to go!" my mom yelled at me.

"'Kay! I'm almost ready!" I yelled back.

We were headed on a trip to a cabin north of our house in Grand Rapids, a cabin in Ludington. It was Christmas break, the second week of course. For Christmas, our parents had bought each of my siblings and me a set of cross country skis which we were eager to try out.

Aaron, my brother, barged into the bedroom my sister and I shared.

"What are you doing? The rest of us are ready to go!" he complained.

"I'm making sure I have enough paper and decks of cards and .07 pencil lead for my mechanical pencils. I only need to grab one more thing!" I stated excitedly. I reached into the bookshelf/headboard of my bunk to grab Twilight. It was my favorite book. I was a latecomer to the phenomenon so I was counting down the days until I could get the New Moon from the library. I had four more weeks on the waiting list. I was starting to drive my parents crazy with all of my Twilight references. I was taking it with me to reread just in case there was a snow storm or something.

It was couple of hours to get to our cabin and another one to unpack and get situated. By then it was too late to go out on the trails. We went into town and had dinner at the Old Hamlin, a local restaurant. It had really good food. My favorite was their onion rings. The trip was great but then Christa, my sister, and Aaron took the seats in the truck with windows. I didn't get to see the scenery very well, but it was covered in snow, so I probably wasn't missing much, although I'd still wanted to look. Who knew when we'd come to Ludington in the winter again? Probably Alice, I thought, giggling. Mom and Dad looked worriedly at me.

"I don't want to know!" Mom stated immediately.

We arrived back at the cabin and trudged inside over the snow that had fallen during our dinner, stowing the leftovers in the cabin refrigerator.

Dad brought out a deck of Uno cards and we sat around the table playing until ten p.m. He, of course, won most of the hands. How does he do that? I mean, the cards get shuffled, we play all of the draw twos, draw four wilds and skips to him, and he seems to always win anyways. At twenty after ten, we all started to get in bed.

Christa took top bunk, just like at home. Aaron slept on a cot in our room and Mom and Dad got the queen-sized bed in the other bedroom. This wasn't the best arrangement for Christa and me because Aaron snores. He snores really loudly.

That night, there was a snowstorm. The power went out and the fireplace in the main room was the only source of heat.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter. I know it's shorter, but they will get longer soon. This is all I have written right now, so if I get three new reviews I will post the next chapter that is floating in my head.**


	3. Emmett Barbie, I mean, Ken

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Thank you as well to all of those who added me to their favorites or alerts! I'm glad you like my stories so much! **

**I am really happy with this chapter. We are back with all of our favorite vampires! By the way, I loved giving Emmett a makeover!**

BPOV

As Emmett watched the house quickly fading into the distance with the fast speed of Alice's driving, Alice and I played the decision game. We'd each make decisions on what to do to Emmett to give him a complete makeover. If we liked what the other person described, we'd keep it and add something else. If we didn't like it, we'd change it. I was notorious for coming up with good ideas in this game, so I always let Alice begin.

We stared with hair. Alice wanted to dye it all hot pink, but I thought that a different style would be much more embarrassing: A faux-hawk dyed lime green with pink polka dots on either side. It would go great with his black hair. Alice laughed out loud, causing Emmett to begin shivering in fear.

"Starting to worry, Emmett?" I asked. "We haven't even moved on to wardrobe; we're still working on hair."

A pout came onto his lips and he stopped shivering.

Outer wardrobe came next. For this, we'd think of stores and a style, nothing specific, unless we'd seen it before. Alice wanted to go to Ralph Lauren first, but I thought of a better idea. Victoria's Secret had a new thong style out, and red would go so horribly with his hair. Alice disagreed with that- boxer shorts in hot pink. I agreed with boxers. On second thought, the thong might have been a bit too revealing on our heavily-muscled brother. I decided to add a lime green floral pattern to the boxers, and decided on a pair of hot pink and lime green flip-flops. Alice agreed, and we were done.

I turned up the music (Country, because it annoyed Emmett so much and Alice had refused classical) and we drove onward. The mall came into sight and Alice parked as close as she could to Hot Topic. I watched the stylist coax his hair into a faux-hawk and listened to his thoughts. Most of them were along the lines of: _This is horrible. This is sooo wrong! How could I let them do this to me? I'm a vampire for crying out loud!_

Meanwhile, I was watching myself go into the jewelry story Claire's in the future and picking up a few macramé pieces and forcing them on Emmett. I agreed with my future self. That had to be the best makeover Alice and I would ever do.

Now I had to decide on how to use this makeover to the best of my abilities. Aha! We would be going hunting in the Ludington area tomorrow. Emmett had to wear his outfit the whole time.

Alice had watched the stylist for a while and then went over and started to choose the colors. She thought at me:_ I really like embarrassing Emmett in front of people. Good idea, by the way. I like Ludington; it has excellent hunting. I'd better pick up a winter coat. I'll see you before you go to Claire's._

I nodded at her as she left. I kept Emmett from massacring the stylists and finally managed to pay and bring him out the door when I stopped in my tracks.

Vision

I'm running, watching the glistening, snow covered branches whip past beside me, when I smelled human blood. There's a cabin ahead, and I can only detect one heartbeat. I crash through the door, and the snow I had been standing on flies inside. There is some sort of play fort around a fireplace where the fire recently went out.

End Vision

It's a good thing I know the area in Ludington. If I can get out there sooner, maybe I can save the person inside.

Alice ran up right then. She had the best idea. Change the boxers, to a swimsuit! It was the perfect change for what I was planning.

The night continued as I foresaw it. Alice and I managed to, between the two of us, thwart all twelve of Emmett's escape attempts. The best idea he had was to wait for me to pass the bathroom ahead and push me in. Fortunately, Alice foresaw that it was a Men's bathroom and asked if Emmett had to go. That kind of signaled him that it wouldn't work. He also tried to run up the escalator once, but that didn't work out very well for him. Emmett tried to run up the down escalator.

"Hey, when did the escalator get put in reverse?" he asked. Laughing, I just ran up the escalator next to him, which happened to be the up escalator. Alice stayed down below him. He was trapped and he knew it, so he just turned around and went with Alice and me out to the car.

"Bella?" Emmett asked.

"In Ludington tomorrow you have to go to the restaurant The Old Hamlin and show off your new outfit, which you can't see until Alice and I give it to you tomorrow. Does that answer your question?"

"Yep," he said contentedly. Since it hadn't taken us very long and we went into so many regular stores, he thought it wouldn't be too bad.

Alice had so enjoyed playing Bella Barbie with me when I was first turned, that I was glad that she had a different Barbie to play with now. Wait, make that a Ken.

Edward was feeling so ecstatic when he heard Alice's thoughts in the area that he made Jasper feel nauseous. I hated feeling happy and sick at the same time.

"Alice, could you please just feel horrible about something a minute, please!" I inquired emphatically. She immediately felt deservedly horrible about putting me through Bella Barbie torture. It made me feel a little bit better overall.

Vision

I pulled the table out of the way easily. I could see a family of five, a mom, dad, two girls and a boy. They were huddled together but only one was still alive. I was saddened by this, but I had to see if I could save the one.

End Vision

I gasped and returned to the car. I looked at Alice.

"Did you see that?" I inquired.

"See what?" she answered bewilderedly.

"Me, tomorrow, in a cabin with a family. They're dead from cold."

"No. Nothing like that. It kind of disappears when you go hunting, and that's not normal, but I just thought maybe you were testing out a new method of blocking yourself again."

"It happens. It has to be tomorrow. Maybe she or he is a blocker." I wondered aloud.

"Who?"

**A/N: Thank you, for reviewing, lauren (). I enjoy getting reviews too much to block anonymous ones. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. I would like to get four new reviews for this chapter. Pretty please? I may update, whether I get them or not, but it depends on how quickly I think, type, and get it proofed. Reviews certainly inspire faster thinking and typing.**


End file.
